villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
3rd Street Saints
The 3rd Street Saints, also known as the Saints, are The Protagonist's gang in the Saints Row series. The 3rd Street Saints are represented by a fleur-de-lis and the color purple. History Origin Julius Little was a man who grew up in Sunnyvale Gardens together with his best friend Benjamin King. After the Carnales, led by Alejandro Lopez came to Stilwater, took over the city and 'abused' Sunnyvale Gardens, Benjamin called all the people of Sunnyvale, including Julius, together and started a revolt against the Carnales. This gang would be known as the Vice Kings. However, Julius didn't like the way the Vice Kings worked and dropped his flags. After the Westside Rollerz were formed and the district to where Julius fled, Saint's Row, was made as a battlefield for the three gangs, Julius gathered all the people he could find to the old Church on 3rd Street. The First Stilwater Gang Wars The Protagonist joins the Saints after Julius and Troy save them during a turf war. War with the Vice Kings The Saints manage to demoralize the Vice Kings a bit by taking control of Prawn Court, a turf under the control of Tanya Winters. The Protagonist saves Aisha's sister from the Vice Kings when they try to force her into a prostitution racket. Aisha, Johnny's girlfriend, also is an informant for the Saints and gives them a lot of info about the Vice Kings. Johnny Gat and The Protagonist attacked Tanya at an abandoned police station, but they get ambushed by enforcer Anthony Green who was waiting for them. Johnny gets smart with Tony and insults him which results in him getting shot in the leg. Johnny then pulls out a knife and stabs Tony's foot. This was the perfect moment for The Protagonist to escape out a window. Johnny is then taken back to Green's apartment where he is tortured. The Saints set up a plan to save him, While Tanya is blowing Warren Williams, the second-in-command of the Vice Kings, The Protagonist hijacks her limo to find the location of Johnny. The Protagonist rescues Johnny and ends up taking out Green as well. After all this, Warren starts a rebellion by overthrowing King and trying to kill him. Julius gets a call from King and sends The Protagonist to save him. Benjamin King is saved and Warren's car is wrecked when he tried to flee. Tanya kills Warren and takes control over the Vice Kings. Julius then talks to King and tells him that his gang is through and he can either walk away or die. King decides to stay until he puts down Tanya and ends the Vice Kings. So The Protagonist, Johnny, and King go to King's Penthouse and give Tanya a barrage of bullets until she is sent out the window where King steps on her fingers and sends her to her death by a 30 story fall. War with Los Carnales Dex was in control of taking down the gang. Dex asks The Protagonist to steal a truck for him so he can use that truck as a Trojan Horse to infiltrate Los Carnales. The truck would be loaded with Saints, and then driven to a factory used by the Carnales. After the Saints take it over, they find a note, saying that Hector Lopez would have a meeting with their Colombian suppliers in Poseidon Alley. Hector was assassinated by The Protagonist, along with all the witnesses. Later, during an attack of the Carnales to Saint's Row, Carnales enforcer Victor Rodriguez was killed. The Saints also met with Colombian Manuel Orejuela. The Colombians were allied with the Carnales, but they knew the Carnales were going to be destroyed. Manuel gave Julius the location of the Carnales' hideout, where Dex and The Protagonist went to take out Hector's brother Angelo Lopez who was now in control. However, Angelo got away and planned to leave Stilwater by plane. But the plane was destroyed by The Protagonist before he could take off. War with the Westside Rollerz Lin went undercover in the Rollerz to find out about their plans. First, The Protagonist has to steal a truck which is loaded with cars that the Rollerz are going to use for races. The cars are then loaded with explosives, that detonate if the cars get hot. After that The Protagonist finishes the delivery. Then, Lin and The Protagonist stage the rescue of Rollerz chief Mechanic Donnie. Lin meets with leader Joseph Price and financer William Sharp. Sharp finds out that Lin is a spy, so he kidnappes her and The Protagonist, shoots both of them while they were in the trunk of his car, and then dumps them into the water. The Protagonist escapes, but Lin does not. Sharp was chased down and killed by The Protagonist. Price was enraged about this, and he attempted to run over The Protagonist with a truck. This was a mistake though, because the truck is blown up by The Protagonist. Conflict with the Stilwater Police After the Saints conquered Stilwater, Julius was incarcerated by Police Chief Monroe. Monroe was a corrupt cop though, and he promised the Saints that he would free Julius if they would kill Marshall Winslow. The Protagonist captured Winslow's campaign bus and put it on a train track, where it was crashed. Monroe was not a man of his word, and wanted the Saints to do more. The Saints didn't want to, and assassinated Monroe on his way to Winslow's funeral. Julius was freed. After all the chaos, The Protagonist became the right-hand of Julius and also got control over the gang. It was revealed that Troy was a cop, and arrested Julius. Troy asked Julius to convince the other Saints to quit. Dex got offered a job at the Ultor Corporation by Dane Vogel. Julius knew that The Protagonist wouldn't quit, so he had a plan. The Protagonist was invited by Alderman Richard Hughes to come to his yacht, where he gave them a speech. Julius planted a bomb on the boat, though, to get rid of The Protagonist. The yacht exploded, and The Protagonist disappeared. The Second Stilwater Gang Wars The Protagonist was in a coma in the Stilwater Penitentiary. Johnny was arrested by Troy and was convicted of over 300 murders and an attempt on Troy, who was now Chief of Police. The Protagonist woke up from their coma, and escaped from prison with fellow inmate Carlos, and freed Johnny during his trial. After finding a new hideout and recruiting three new lieutenants, the Saints were reborn. War with the Sons of Samedi The Samedi have their own designer drug, Loa Dust. The Saints are trying to remake this product and take their market by taking their turf. The Saints also burn down a drug farm owned by the Samedi in Pleasant View. When The General hears about this and hears that it is the fault of drug dealer DJ Veteran Child, he orders Veteran Child to kill Shaundi. Veteran Child gets murdered by The Protagonist. Through Shaundi's contacts/boyfriends The Protagonist learns the locations of the Samedi's drug labs in Shivington and the Elysian Fields Trailer Park. The destruction of the Shivingtion drug labs unintentionally results in the great Shivington fire and forces the General to confronting his adversary. The Protagonist is abducted and drugged Saints leader brought before the General inside his limo. After a brief encounter, The Protagonist escapes the limo and learns from Shaundi the Samedi are attacking the Saints Hideout. After fighting off the Samedi and drug addicts, The Protagonist hears from a drug addict that Mr. Sunshine hangs out at an old factory. Sunshine is killed there. Then, Shaundi and The Protagonist steal the police cameras from the Police Headquarters in Saint's Row. When they install the cameras in the hideout, a Saint spots the limo of The General. The Saints ambush The General, and he and his Bulldog are destroyed in the Ultor Shopping Mall. War with the Ronin The Saints went for the offensive to get rid of this gang. They robbed the Poseidon Casino in the Stilwater Boardwalk. Then the Saints laundered the money. Then one day The Protagonist comes to Aisha's house where they finds Johnny inside with a Ronin member which tells them that Kazuo Akuji is comeing to America to teach his son how to lead properly. Johnny kills the Ronin member and dumps him in a trash bin outside, while Ronin second-in-command Jyunichi is watching them the whole time. One day when Johnny and The Protagonist are out, Johnny comes home to find that the Ronin infiltrated his home and tied Aisha to a chair. Johnny and The Protagonist come into the house and are ambushed by the Ronin. Aisha warns them, but she is immediately beheaded by Jyunichi. When Johnny is fighting Jyunichi he is stabbed through in his stomach, and The Protagonist and another Saint rushed him to the hospital. After that, the Saints planned to kill Kazuo at the airport, but Kazuo was saved by Jyunichi. After that, Jyunichi was killed in a sword fight by The Protagonist, Johnny was taken from the hospital back to the Saints Hideout, the Ronin hotel was blown up, Shogo was buried alive by The Protagonist and Johnny, and The Protagonist met with old friend Mr. Wong. After the Saints managed to protect their hideout from some attacking Ronin members, the Chinese Heritage Festival was interrupted by the Ronin. Kazuo challenged his old rival Wong to a fight. The Protagonist was warned about what was going on, and rushed to the festival. After The Protagonist found Kazuo, a sword duel commenced. The Protagonist was no match for Kazuo's skill however, and shot the Ronin leader through his chest and impaled him with his own katana to the boat they were on. The boat was set on fire by the Ronin however. As Kazuo could not move away from the boat, he was burned to death. War with the Brotherhood Maero wanted to meet The Protagonist, and they do so in the Stilwater Caverns. They get ambushed by a swarm of police, but manage to fight their way to the Brotherhood's hideout. Maero wanted a deal in which they split Stilwater 20-80, (where he gets the 80), which The Protagonist strongly refuses. The Protagonist threatens Donnie, who now is a mechanic for the Brotherhood, and orders him to mess up some of the Brotherhood's cars. Then, the Saints infect Maero's tattoo ink with radioactive material, which causes him much pain. Then Maero's girlfriend Jessica kidnaps Carlos, and has him tied to the end of a Brotherhood truck with his head down, and then letting ride it through the docks. The Protagonist managed to stop the truck, but Carlos could not be saved and the Boss puts him out of his misery with a pistol shot. Shaundi calls The Protagonist after that, saying that she saw Jessica enter the bank in the Barrio. The Protagonist kidnaps her, puts her in the trunk of her car and brings the car to the Demolition Derby. There, Maero has a monster truck tournament where he crushes some cars, Jessica's car included. The Protagonist also steals the truck with fireworks with Pierce and ambushes Matt to learn about shipment. Then The Protagonist steals the Brotherhood's shipment of guns, which the Saints used to storm the Brotherhood's hideout. Maero managed to get away with Donnie, but at the expense of his friend Matt and calls The Protagonist soon after, challenging him to a duel in the Ultor Dome. He and several other remnants of the Brotherhood show up in trucks to crush The Protagonist. Fortunately, all vehicles get blown up and Maero is killed by a shot to the head. Conflict with Ultor After the Saints retake Stilwater, Ultor attacks the Saints. After finding out about the Pyramid, Ultor's secret research facility under Mount Claflin, the Saints break in blow the place up. Dane Vogel, who was in control of Ultor, is confronted by the Board of Directors that he should get rid of the Saints or risk losing his job. Instead, he sends information to The Protagonist about a yacht party where all the Ultor Executives are gathered. The Boss then kills the executives, resulting in Vogel's promotion to Chairman. During a speech given by Vogel, the Saints stage an assassination attempt, but he flees in his limo, and retreats to the Phillips Building. The Protagonist steals a helicopter and shoots their way into Vogel's office. There, The Protagonist shot Vogel through his still-talking mouth, and Vogel's corpse fell out of the window. The Protagonist met with ex-Ultor microbiologist Tera Patrick, who said that she knew about some things Ultor wanted to keep 'buried.' Tera was talking about bodies, and The Protagonist would love to dig them up to hurt Ultor. After The Protagonist did so, they brought them to Channel 6, who wanted more evidence. Tera found out about a truck loaded with chemicals, and together they stole the truck, defended it from Ultor, and stored it at the airport. Jane Valderama wanted something else, an interview with Tera. When the Saints brought the evidence to Mount Claflin, where the interview would take place, they were attacked by Ultor again. After they defended the evidence again, Tera had the interview with Jane. Jane turned Tera's words against her however, saying that they got the Saints a lot of money and that Ultor wouldn't go away because of an interview. Tera swore revenge on Ultor. Pierce met up with Eric Gryphon, new CEO of Ultor. Gryphon asked for protection in exchange for information on Dexter Jackson. After protecting Eric from the Masako, he tells the Boss that Dex is smuggling toxic waste and selling it in the black market. After The Protagonist took care of Dex's plan, the former Saint left Stilwater. When The Protagonist heard about this, he wanted all of his contacts dead. With Eric's help, the Boss managed to do so. The Protagonist then swore to find Dex and kill him. War with the Syndicate and STAG The Saints, having defeated all the rival gangs of Stilwater and overthrown the influence of the Ultor Corporation, have found themselves with free reign of the city, turning their gang into a brand name and selling merchandise like clothing and soft drinks, even in talks of making movies, though still try to do some legitimate gang activity on the side. They target a bank, attempting to airlift the vault out of it, but the plan goes wrong, and the Saints are arrested and incarcerated. In prison, they learn about how an international crime agency called The Syndicate, led by Phillipe Loren, has taken over many of the banks (including the one the Saints struck) and bribed the Stilwater police force. Loren smuggles the Saints' leader (The Protagonist), Johnny Gat, and Shaundi out of jail and onto his private jet. While in-flight, he tells them they will be allowed to live if they turn over two-thirds of their territory. The leader of the Saints (The Protagonist) rejects this offer, and a gunfight breaks out. Johnny fights off the rest of Loren's henchmen until Zinyak abducted him while The Protagonist and Shaundi escape; ultimately, The Protagonist and Shaundi fall out the cargo hold of the plane, recover parachutes, and land safely. With the Syndicate in full control of Stilwater, the Saints relocate themselves to the city of Steelport. Steelport is a city that was created as factories flourished with little city planning, and since has suffered from economic failure, contrasting the glamour of Stilwater. The Syndicate has already begun to take control of some parts of Steelport, focusing on vices like gambling and prostitution. To extend their reach, the Syndicate had divided their control of the city through three gangs. The Morningstar, led by Loren directly, are typically European men with impeccable taste, selling guns and handling the prostitution rings. The pro wrestler Killbane controls the Luchadores who deal with selling steroid drugs and gambling. The Deckers, led by teenage hacktivist Matt Miller, are computer geniuses, and handle the money laundering. The Saints see the opportunity to take control of Steelport from these groups, and engage them to start to take control of the downtrodden city. As the gang war intensifies, a fourth group, the Special Tactical Anti-Gang (STAG) Unit from the government attempts to halt any gang activity whether it be the Saints or the Syndicate. The Saints started their recruiting process and recruited four new lieutenants: Zimos, the oldest pimp in Steelport, Angel De La Muerte, an ex tag-team wrestler, Kinzie Kensington, an ex-FBI intelligence agent, and Oleg Kirrlov, an 8-foot giant who is the template of the Brute clones and enjoys playing chess. Later on Kia kidnaps Shaundi, Viola, and Mayor Reynolds until the Protagonist rescues them and then the Saints continue to do things corporately, Steelport is still in their control but in a less then tyrannical light as the Saints are viewed as heroes. The Protagonist goes through with making the movie that was discussed earlier which ends with them fighting an actor in a Killbane outfit. The Assassination of Cyrus Temple The Saints embarked on an international assassin job on ex-STAG leader Cyrus Temple, who teamed up with terrorists in the Middle East after being booted off the military by the United States Government. Their mission was to kill Cyrus and prevent him launching a nuke towards Washington D.C. The Protagonist killed Temple, and disarmed the nuclear warhead in the sky, destroying it and saving Washington. Presidency The Saints earned the adoration of America after The Protagonist's daring move to save Washington from Cyrus' nuke. The Protagonist was later elected President of the United States, thus the Saints entered into government, with actor Keith David acting as Vice President. The Cabinet consisted of Saints gang members. War with The Zin Five-years after the assassination of Cyrus Temple an alien empire known as the Zin launched an invasion of earth, and their leader Zinyak arrived at the White Crib and began abducting The Protagonist and their cabinet. After the destruction of the earth[ - leaving The Protagonist the sole world leader - the Saints began to take down the Zin Empire through with the simulation and rescuing their cabinet. After rescuing the cabinet, the Saints began putting together a plan to take down Zinyak. They where briefly betrayed by Keith David who made a deal with Zinyak to try and kill The Protagonist with the promise of Zinyak restoring earth. The Protagonist managed to get sense into Keith through Roddy Piper and managed to rescue Kinzie Kensington. The Saints managed to crash Simulation 31 and The Protagonist entered Zinyak's headquarters and confronted him in his throne room. The two faced off with each other, and the Saints arrived to help The Protagonist take down Zinyak. The Protagonist then ripped off Zinyak's head, broadcast to the whole Zin Empire, and then took over the Zin as their new leader. The Protagonist discovers that the Zin have the ability to use time travel, so they can visit earth before its destruction and change the shape of history. Leaders *'The Protagonist' - Current Leader - Alive. *'Julius Little' - Former Leader and Former Saint - Deceased. Members *'Pierce Washington' - Current Second In Command - Alive. *'Johnny Gat' - Former Second In Command - Alive. *'Troy Bradshaw' - Former Second In Cammand and Former Saint - Deceased. *'Dexter Jackson' - Former Saint - Deceased. *'Lin' - Member - Undead. *'Carlos Mendoza' - Member - Undead. *'Shaundi' - Member - Alive. *'Oleg Kirlov' - Member - Deceased in Original Timeline Alive in Current Timeline. *'Kinzie Kensington' - Member - Alive. *'Angel De La Muerte' - Member - Unknown. *'Zimos' - Member - Unknown. *'Viola DeWynter' - Member - Deceased in Original Timeline Alive in Current Timeline. *'Josh Birk' - Member - Deceased in Original Timeline Alive in Current Timeline. *'Keith David' - Member - Alive. *'Benjamin King' - Member - Alive. *'Matt Miller' - Member - Alive. *'Asha Odekar' - Member - Alive. *'CID' - Member - Alive. *'Zinjai' - Member - Alive. Alliances *'Ultor Corporation'. *'Colombian drug cartel'. *'Zin Empire'. Gallery 3rd_Street_Saints_Promo_with_Troy,_Gat,_Julius,_Lin,_Dex.jpg|Members (1st) Character_Sketch_Large_Saints.jpg|Members (2nd) Saints-row-the-third-Saints_Promo.jpg|Members (3rd) The_Saints_Gang_SRIV.jpg|Members (IV) Asian_Saint_Concept_Art.jpg Black_Saint_Concept_Art.jpg White_Saint_Concept_Art.jpg Hispanic_Saint_Concept_Art.jpg Gang_Customization_-_Saints_Row_The_Third_Female_Saints_Concept_Art.jpg Saints_graffiti01.jpg Saints_graffiti05.jpg Saints_Row_IV_promo_-_Crossing_the_Delaware.jpg The Third Sants black.jpg Saints Row Logo Wallpaper Saints.jpg Resource *This article uses content from "The 3rd Street Saints" on the Saints Row Wiki, licensed under CC-BY-SA. Category:Saints Row Villains Category:Gangs Category:Video Game Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Titular Category:Organizations Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Gangsters Category:Redeemed Category:Protagonists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Zombies Category:Criminals Category:Aliens Category:Deceased Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Comedy Villains Category:Pimps Category:Successful Category:Evil from the Past Category:Military Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Drug Dealers Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Murderer Category:Mercenaries Category:Totalitarians